1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to sun visors; and, more particularly, to a multi-adjustable sun visor for a vehicle to provide a variety of adjustments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many devices have been proposed in the past for shielding the sun's rays from the eyes of drivers and their passengers. Almost all vehicles have a visor that swivels outwardly and downwardly from the roof or mounting of the vehicle. Such visors only cover a limited area and it is difficult to swing or pivot the same to block substantially all directions of the sun's rays. For example, there is a space between the driver's visor and the passenger's visor that is not generally covered by either visor. Although many attachments have been suggested in the past, no visor is known which includes a panel which can be swung outwardly and be rotated to a variety of positions, yet simultaneously provide for longitudinal, side, and vertical extension of the visor.